


Just A Taste

by SlyDirtyBlue



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aka Sannie, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Shots, Community Body for body shots, Ehh kinda, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, House Party, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Please dont fuck on Hongjoong's table, Possessive Sex, Yunho calls Sannie his baby girl, how does one tag, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyDirtyBlue/pseuds/SlyDirtyBlue
Summary: "...Not here…" San spoke shyly all of a sudden."Not here?" Yunho mumbles in San's ear in a husky voice that only comes out when Yunho is borderline shit faced. "Come on baby girl," he felt San tense up at the use of his favorite pet name and whines. "You love the attention, don't you?"**********Or a fic where Yunho and San are both shit faced at a college party and Yvyv wants everyone to take shots off his hot bf.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW twibbers is wild. It started off with eating sushi off Yeo to licking drinks off San to me going BODY SHOTS OFF SANNIE?! And now we're here. 
> 
> A lovely S/O to @cherriesannie and @j0ngteez for being the fuel behind this. Follow them on Twitter as well~♡
> 
> She aint beta read and my grammar is trash, we die like warriors. Also, this was suppose to be another shorty but it ended up being 11 pages! 
> 
> Pfft, enjoy.

Yunho doesnt know how many shots Mingi has given him at this point. But what he does know is that his head has started to feel like cotton as he swayed slightly on his feet in the kitchen.

He’s at a campus party with a few of his friends and his boyfriend, who is dancing the night away in the middle of the living room with a crowd of people. Leaning back on the counter, he takes in the sight of his Sannie being his free spirited self and dances against his best friend, Wooyoung.

He purposely wore that tiny red crop top that San knew drove Yunho crazy as it flashes more skin than what he's use to when they go out. The black leather pants were no better as they hugged his figure in all the right places and Yunho couldn’t tear his eyes away from him, loving the way he moves against Wooyoung to some Cardi B song blasting throughout the shitty campus house. He pops his tiny ass back as Woo had a hand on San’s bare hip to steady him and holds them close together.

Pink hair slicked back, a genuine smile stretching across his face, and flashing his beautiful dimples, he can tell San has fully let loose for the night.

“Your boyfriend’s hot,” someone shouts in his direction and before he could respond, he’s watching the shot glass in his hand being topped off. Yunho is met with Mingi, who gives him one of his famous dumb smiles and shoves him in the shoulder. “You dont get jealous about everyone staring at him?”

Yunho chuckled, tossing the shot back, mentally telling himself how he should probably slow down when it tasted like water. He place the glass behind him and shouts over the music, waving his hand un-bothered.

“Nah, he's a little attention whore.”

“Ah, I can see that, I might have to steal a dance with him.”

Yunho continued to watch his tipsy boyfriend from across the room.

Yes, he's aware of the handful of stares towards San as if they were thinking about snatching him up for the night. However, Wooyoung made it his mission to shoot sharp eyes at them or physically swat them away when they got close to San for Yunho's sake. Yunho didn’t mind others staring at his Sannie because he doesn't blame them, he knows how drop dead gorgeous his boyfriend is. But there are times where he liked to remind San and the others around them that San is his and his only.

Maybe San got a little too comfortable on the dance floor and has forgotten such a thing.

Maybe he needs a little reminder.

Yunho gives Mingi a crooked smile, “you wanna see how much he loves attention?” Mingi raised an eyebrow, watching a very drunk Yunho make his way though the crowd to collect his boyfriend.

Once he got to San, Wooyoung kisses his friend's cheek before he's handing him over and went off to go mess with his own boyfriend, Yeosang. San cast Yunho the brightest smile and pushes up against him with those pretty eyes that are hazed, ratting out that he’s a little more than tipsy.

He kisses the top of his head as San nuzzled his head at Yunho’s chest. "Hi Sannie."

“Hi puppy,” San shouts in that cute baby voice of his and kisses up Yunho’s jaw as Yunho held him by his bare waist. He leans down to talk in San’s ear so the younger could hear him.

“Wanna come take a shot with daddy?” Usually the boy would shyly hit at Yunho's arm for his choice of words in public but instead he nods his head with no hesitation. He tried to grab San’s hand but the other is already clinging onto his arm, using him as an anchor to keep him on his feet as they made their way to the kitchen.

They end up finding Mingi pouring another shot for some girl, only to miss the small glass when he got a closer look at San.. The girl curses at Mingi before storming off and Mingi voiced a half ass sorry, too distracted by Yunho's little eye candy.

It didn't help that San took the time to do his make up for this party; smoky red eyeshadow framing his eyes, making them all but more dangerous along with the pretty shine of his lipgloss.

Yunho noticed Mingi shamelessly checking San out right in front of him, giving him a wolf whistle.

"Jesus- Sannie, you're looking good today!"

San quirked an eyebrow, "just today?" His voice teasing and Mingi nervously laughed.

"Nah nah! Just- wow. That crop top sure is doing something."

San giggles at the taller man, squeaking seconds later when Yunho picks him up off guard and sets him down on the kitchen table that he hopes is sturdy enough.

Yunho spread his knees apart, steps between him, and goes to kiss San without a second to lose. Lips tasting like Lipsmackers Bubblegum just to find the inside of his mouth to taste like Wooyoung's famous mystery punch he's been chugging down ever since they've gotten here. San moans into the kiss and before it could get heated, Yunho pulls away and reaches behind him for his shot glass.

He goes to peck a few more kisses at San’s glossy lips, getting drunk off it as if he didn't throw back five plus shots this past hour. "Can I take a shot off of you?"

San blankly stares, trying to process what was just said and once it hits, he looks around the room. He noticed a lot of strangers were off minding their business while some, as well as Mingi, were peaking over to see their next move.

Yunho tips his head back so San could focus on him and massages at his thighs.

"...Not here…" San spoke shyly all of a sudden.

"Not here?" Yunho mumbles in San's ear in a husky voice that only comes out when Yunho is borderline shit faced. "Come on baby girl," he felt San tense up at the use of his favorite pet name and whines. "You love the attention, don't you?"

Yunho takes a step back and notice that San’s eyes has gotten heavier. They're the same eyes Yunho is used to seeing in their bedroom when San finally breaks and is begging for his cock.

His sparkly "please just fuck me" eyes.

And the pink painting his cheeks adds on to his answer.

"One shot," was all San said for Yunho to elbow Mingi to hand him a lime and the tiny salt shaker. San pouts at them, and Yunho knows why as he is sure he has triggered something in the boy. It was clear San did not give two shits about the body shots anymore but more so cared about how he wanted the two alone this very instant.

He wasn't able to keep his cute pout on his lips as Yunho pops a lime wedge between them. San goes to tilt his head, exposing his neck for the salt but Yunho and Mingi found it cute and laughed at him.

San knits his eyebrows and muffles a small "what" before Yunho is gently pushing a hand on San’s chest.

"No, lie down for me." They locked eyes and Yunho's smile darkens. "You wore this crop top for a reason, didn't you? Now lie back."

Mingi helped clear the table more for San to do what was told.

Over the blasting music, Yunho could hear a few people whistling and cursing how good the one spread out on the table looked.

And they weren't wrong, because San did look insanely good laid out for him and everyone else to see.

One of the ceiling lights above him hits right on San’s exposed stomach, putting him on full display and making him all but more tempting.

Yunho sprinkles a small amount of salt at the start of San’s beltline and shakes a trail all the way up to his bellybutton. Mingi handed him a full shot of tequila and that's when Yunho noticed the small crowd getting bigger. He holds the shot up as a single man toast and throws the shot back.

Quickly, he clasps his hands down on San’s small waist as he leans down and pokes the tip of his tongue out to tease the skin above his beltline. Right when San's hip twitched in his hold, he flattened his tongue and slowly dragged his way up to San’s bellybutton.

He couldn't hear San's voice over the whoops and hollers of the people watching them but he could tell San was enjoying it when his back started to arch off the table, feeling his back dimples dipping.

He draws circles at San's navel before he's continuing to lick up his abs, pushing up the crop top to taste more of his skin. With no warning, he raises up and goes to fist at the red fabric to force San up, crashing his lips with the small lime wedge between Sannie's plush lips. He peaks his eyes up, catching San watching him with hooded eyes. He then sinks his teeth into the lime, collecting the sour juice from it and feeling the shaky hum of San's exhale.

It's messy, some of the juice leaking down the corners of San's lips and down his chin and Yunho grabs his jaw to lap up the citrus drops.

San drops the wedge from him mouth, having it fall somewhere on the floor and cups at Yunho’s jaw to direct him into a bruising kiss.

Before he knows it, the younger is shoving his tongue down Yunho’s throat.

"Holy shit, that was hot," Mingi sighed and Yunho lifted his head and turned his head towards the voice.

When his lips left San's, his baby almost sobs and tried to chase after his mouth again but Yunho ignored him.

"Do you want to go at it?"

Both Mingi and San were taken back by Yunho’s slurred words.

"Yunho…" San spoke but Yunho ignored him again. He goes to grab Mingi's arm to trade places then reaches for another shot glass to fill.

"Woah, bro, wait. You're drunk as fuck, are you sure this is okay?"

Yunho hands the shot glass to Mingi. "Of course, Sannie loves every second of attention that is given to him," Yunho’s eyes trailed over to San who's eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed. "Isn't that right doll?"

San pressed his thighs together and Yunho went over to sweep pink hair away from his ear.

"Will you be good for me and let Mingi and a few others take a shot off you as well?" San checked his surroundings again and turned a deeper shade of pink when he saw the eyes on them.

On him.

Sure, Yunho was kind enough to share his boyfriend just for the night, allowing them to steal a taste but it was for a reason. It's something that got him off, the mere fact that people can touch, look, and drool over his Sannie, but knows he's the only one who fuck him.

And San knew Yunho loved that thought alone and it also has him going at the simple fact. So he nods his head and looks back at Mingi.

"Since everyone is staring," Yunho raises his voice for the medium crowd hovering around the kitchen table. He holds up the bottle of tequila and cup full of lime wedges. "You're all free to take a body shot off my boyfriend. Torso and neck only! No marks and no kissing him on the lips or I swear to God I'll fucking kill you! "

A few people pushed their way towards the table, being a mixed between men, women, and those in-between who gathered closer around the table.

Yunho kissed San’s forehead and asked him in a hushed tone. "Give me a color baby."

Using safe words in public space is rare for them but he wanted to make sure what they were doing was okay. Of course they're drunk but theres always this part of Yunho who made sure his partner was comfortable.

San swallows thickly and gives Yunho the color green and he goes to kiss his cheek before he pinches it and coos, "Good girl, now lay back for Mingi."

With that, it started.

Yunho sat at San’s side to make sure nobody tried anything slick but it was just a bunch of eager people who wanted to put their mouth on something, someone, that isn't theirs.

Mingi started with a trail up his abs and some girl pushing up his crop top more to lick at his ribs right after. The first three people were easy for San as they were timid licks but he became a panting mess when someone sprinkled salt at his budding nipple and flicked at it with their tongue.

That person loved San's reaction and gave the guy behind him the same idea.

Yunho is enjoying every second, watching San's face twist, his nose doing that cute little scrunch as he's moaning louder after each person. A different mouth working on him in different spots, some in the same area.

Some dragged their hot tongues across his skin like a feather, while some pressed so hard as if they were trying to eat him alive.

San reaches to pull Yunho down to kiss him and whimpers in his mouth. Crying against his lips when someone dug their tongue at his sensitive V line, making him fist at Yunho’s hair to keep their lips locked.

Wooyoung and his boyfriend took turns licking up San’s neck and Mingi came back to do one more. He doesn't know how many people have gotten a taste of San but clearly it was enough when he sees San covering his little problem with his hands.

Yunho decided that was enough fun for everyone, going to pull away the man between San to replace him. San automatically sits up and yanks Yunho closer to him and Yunho follows. Yunho takes what's left of the alcohol and sweetly tells San to tilt his head back.

His collarbone is dipping deeper and Yunho doesn't even think twice before he's pouring the remaining of the tequila there.

He said fuck it to the salt and lime as he sips the alcohol from his collarbone and he's sure that was the breaking point for San as he tips his head back down and grabs at Yunho’s hand to pull it between his legs.

"Please...please…"

Yunho forgot where they were that fast because he’s roll his hips forward into San's and propped his legs around his waist.

He really thought about fucking him right here on this table for the whole party to see until the circle is broken by someone yelling.

"Joong is coming!"

Yunho pulls San off the table and grabs his hand. "We're should probably hide." Yunho snorts and starts moving. They find their way in the bathroom, locking the door. Even behind closed doors, he could hear Hongjoong hollering.

"All these fucking rooms and yall choose the table? Dead ass?! Yunho, I swear to God!"

"We should probably stop doing this at Hongjoong's party huh?"

San didnt care what Yunho was saying, not laughing along with him as he's grabbing the eldest hand to place it back between his legs.

"I-I was good, wasn't I?" San pouts but this time he was on the verge of tears and Yunho shushes him, stroking at his cheek before he got the chance to cry.

"Oh, hun...you were such a good little girl for daddy. Do you want your treat?"

San nods and Yunho is turning him around and pushing him on the locked door. He unbuckles San's pants and swiftly pulls his pants and boxers down past his ass.

San rested his head on the door, hands holding him up and he kept begging Yunho to hurry up.

The eldest finds a bottle of lotion on the sink and pops it open.

"Press your thighs together for me." San does as told, popping his ass out a little but Yunho eased him back. "Baby, no, I'm too drunk to fuck you, I just need your thighs."

"Please-"

"Good girls don't talk back, Sannie. I thought you were one."

"I am. I am."

Yunho applied the lotion on his cock and positioned himself behind San. "Then behave like one."

With a grip on San’s hips, Yunho thrusts forward, slipping between San's tightly locked thighs to fuck into. It's a sloppy and brutal pace that has the door rattling from the weight of the two. His shaft ran along his boyfriend’s balls and San started to scratch down the door. 

"Fuck. Fuck." San went on cursing and Yunho reached around to grab his bobbing cock and jerked him off with the roll of his hips. "Fuckfuckfuck!"

"All those mouths on you tonight and look who you're with now. Why's that baby?" 

"O-only you." 

Yunho yanks at the cotton candy hair to have San’s head back on his shoulder, hand on his hips and continues to fuck his thighs.

"Only who's baby? I need a name," Yunho pants, dizzy as he's not sure how he's drunk off his and keeps up this insane energy. 

San pumps himself with his right hand and goes to reach behind him to pull at Yunho’s hair and kisses at his jaw and babbles. 

"Yunho. Yunho. Only y- _yes yes,_ only you. Nobody else but y-you. I'm yours. Please, please!"

"Oh~ Sannie. You've been so good for me today. I think you deserve to come, don't you think."

Yunho hopes the music downstairs is loud enough to cover San's voice when he comes.

But there's a knock on the door and San hits his peak at the same time and cums in the fist, gutting out moan and clamping his thighs tighter. Yunho hissed, following after him and painting San's pretty thighs with white ribbons of his release. 

San was struggling to stay on his feet and was slipping down and Yunho got ready to catch him but the person on the other side of the door spoke, distracting him. 

"Goddamn, sounds like somebody just got some bomb ass dick in there…..So like where is there another bathroom?"

Yunho turns to find San curling up on the floor. 

"Sannie, not the floor, come on."

San shakes his head. "No. I’m sticky all over and I don't feel like moving."

"Sannie…" Yunho buttoned up his pants and tires to wipe San clean and pull his pants up. 

"Just tell Hongjoong to let me take a shower here and stay in the spare room tonight."

"You want _me_ to ask Joongie to stay here.?? After we were two seconds away from a fuck fest on his table?"

San dramatically rolls out on the floor. "Your _baby girl_ just had ten plus people lick salt on their entire body, I think it's only fair." 

Yunho sighed and didn't fight back as he told San to stay put and go to find Hongjoong. 

There are people who heard him and San just now, he knows they have because they wouldn't be congratulating him. Or saying they're jealous how he gets to fucks one of the campus eye candy. 

Pride filled him because it's clear San is his and everyone knows it.

But he's slapped in the back of the head when he runs into Hongjoong who scold him for the same shit everyone was praising him for.

"The table?! Really?!"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Woosan gives me that best friend dynamic where they're super close to the point they've made out before but are still like "yah nah, I just really love my best friend??" Yknow what Im saying?
> 
> I don't know what else to say here. 10 points if you know what Cardi B song is playing lmao. 
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed this mess. Kudos, scream @ me in the comments....Wild out with me on my twitter @Sluttypuppi
> 
> Stream ATEEZ CB<3


End file.
